Sheath Knight's Glory
by Bodacious Overlord Zextillion
Summary: Elsword, Aisha, and Rena get into a bit of a pickle at Wally's Castle, and Aisha and Rena leave Elsword to deal with it with a tiny dagger and a sword still in its sheath. Sheath Knight origin story, one-shot.


Elsword, Aisha, and Rena finally made it to the center of Wally's Castle. They decimated everything in their path and finally made it all the way to the end. Wally himself couldn't be that strong, now could he? He has the El, and he's the only thing that's left before they finally complete their quest. Elsword smiled to himself as he kept running. After all, he is going to finish a quest and get promoted to a knight by Hoffman, a dream he's wanted since he was a little kid. He ran straight and with a new confidence, he busted down the door with his rock solid great sword and went into the courtyard of Wally's Castle. He looked around for any signs of Wally, but couldn't find anything. He frowned and took a look around. "He should be around here somewhere. We searched the entire castle dang it!"

Rena looked back on a crudely crayon-drawn map of the castle, courtesy of Echo, and examined her surroundings. She called her friends over and discussed what this all meant. "We're in the courtyard, right in the center of the castle, guys. As you can see, we've searched the entire place for Wally and found nothing."

Elsword clenched his fists replied with, "Bullcrap. He can't possibly have escaped. We've got this entire place surrounded!"

Rena said, "Unless he used another secret escape. He has the secret entrance from the sewers, so maybe there's another one."

Aisha walked over towards the inner wall while those two were talking and knocked on it. She turned her head in curiosity, then summoned a fireball in her left hand. She channeled more power into it and threw it straight at the wall. The fireball exploded, and in the blast zone, a giant hole was formed in the wall. "Just as I suspected," she exclaimed to herself.

Elsword looked up from the map to see the mess Aisha just made and ran over to her. He shouted at her, "Aisha! What the hell are you doing? Elder village was going to take this entire place for themselves! Now they have to repair this giant hole in the wall because of you!"

Aisha shouted back, "Idiot, I blew a hole in the wall because it was hollow! And just look at this." She pointed inside the hole and Elsword walked inside of it. The inside of it looked just like the secret entrance they used to get into the castle, but it was much more vast and open when looked over the railings. He noted that at the very bottom of it looked very different and much more grey, much more alive than the rest of the castle. Chunks of metal were moving around and sparks were flying everywhere, but one thing caught his eye.

"Guys look, it's Wally!" he shouted to his two teammates.

"Really? Where?" said Rena, running over there as fast as she could. She looked over the railing and spotted Wally immediately. She turned around and said, "We don't have time to walk all the way down there; so come on!" She turned back towards the railing and propelled herself over it and fell towards the bottom. Elsword peeped over the railing and sweatdropped. The drop below looked quite far, and Rena was just plummeting down into the abyss.

Aisha called after her, "Wait for me!" and jumped over the railing too.

Elsword tried to say, "Aisha, wait!" but the he was too slow as he watched her fall down too. He knew that Rena could easily take a fall like that and Aisha could use her magic to land safely, but he himself didn't have that convenience of magic or an elf's body. "Elf's body," he mumbled to himself. He shaked out any impure thoughts in his head and sword in hand, rushed down to join them.

It wasn't long before he was stopped. It took, maybe 30 seconds before a guard was sent to take care of him. Except that this guard looked different. And noticeably fatter. Eyes concealed by a helmet, it stood up menacingly. It said in a deep metallic voice, "Wally No. 7, activate." Helmet glowing red, it stood up and elongated menacing arms.

Without a second's hesitation, it charged out Elsword by jumping up and crashing back down. Elsword, quick to react, dodged out of its way and prepared to counter attack as he saw it roll back its arms. What it didn't do however, was punch Elsword, and instead immediately shot him in the face with a laser. Elsword, being Elsword, looked at the laser straight on and dropped his sword to cover both of his eyes. He shouted out in pain and agony completely oblivious to everything around him, and the robot used that opportunity to smack him about with its entire body. Elsword flew into a wall, and when he finally gained the confidence to look back up at his aggressor, it was already too close for comfort. It raised its arm back and its hand started spinning in what could be considered drill fashion. Elsword closed his eyes again and thought to himself in under a second's time frame, "So this is how I'm going out? Dying by a nasod? I never thought it would be possible..." He opened his eyes and shouted, "Wait, a nasod?" He looked at the machine before him and stood up instantly. His eyes widened and he grew a new smile. "I've found a real life nasod! Holy cow! I can't die here, I have to tell my friends all about this! They're sure to believe me..." He prepped up a roll and dodged as the nasod punched the wall behind him. He picked his sword and turned around to face the nasod, but its arms retracted, and out of its holes came missiles. Elsword frowned to himself and thought, "Wait, I don't have any friends. What am I supposed to tell my friends if I don't have any?" The missiles were coming closer and Elsword was still drenched in thought. "But... I do have Aisha and Rena. What are they up to now? I can't let them down by dying. I have to protect them!" The missiles were coming closer, and Elsword's face had nothing but determination. He dodged out of the way of the missiles and heard the explosions behind him. He smiled and turned his back to the nasod with a new goal in mind: to tell Aisha and Rena about the nasod he just saw.

After a few minutes of running through a maze, he finally lost Wally No. 7 and looked for fighting elsewhere. He heard a loud noise coming at the end of the hallway, so he investigated. What he saw was Aisha and Rena getting horribly beaten up by a giant monstrosity made out of metal. He commented that it looked like a "What the hell is that?"

Aisha noticed Elsword and teleported right in front of him and shouted in his face, "Where the hell have you been Elsword? We're in a lot of trouble here!"

Elsword raised his shoulders and shouted back, "Hey! You're the one who ditched me!" Coughing into his hand, he regained his composure and said, "Anyways, this place is just full of nasods! This is so cool!"

Rena shouted over, "Now isn't the time for chit chat. I have a problem here." The giant nasod fired off what looked like balls of electricity at Rena and sent her flying back with explosions after explosions.

"Rena!" Elsword and Aisha shouted in unison. They ran over to check up on her, but she seemed to be in a daze.

"Ow, that hurt," she said in a monotone voice.

Aisha gasped, "It took out Rena with only one attack! What are we going to do Elsword?"

Elsword gritted his teeth and said, "The only thing we can do. We beat it."

Aisha just said, "That's a horrible plan."

Elsword charged forward ahead of Aisha and got as close to the giant nasod as he possibly could. Aisha was about to go in, but Rena bid her to wait.

"What for?"

Rena pushed herself up against the wall and took out out a scabbard with the sword still in it. "I'm going to let Elsword deal with this one alone. I have a feeling..."

Aisha looked back at the battle and saw Elsword lashing at the nasod unrelentingly. She sighed out, "If you say so. I trust you, Rena." Rena smiled as Aisha sat down beside her to observe.

Elsword climbed up the body of the nasod towards its head. He thought to himself, "That must be its weak point!" He jumped up to its shoulders and started slashing at its head. Diagonally, sideways, straight up and down, he just started slashing. The machine started steaming and Elsword smiled. He kept up the assault, and slash after slash, the machine was slowly starting to get scratches. Unfortunately for Elsword, his sword broke sometime in the middle. Elsword's facial expression changed and he looked at his now broken sword. "But how?"

Immediately, the robot's head turned to face him and it bombed itself, sending Elsword off with a fiery explosion.

He landed right next to Aisha and Rena and and got up. He looked at his sword again and sighed. He slumped down in defeat and moaned out, "How can we possibly defeat this guy? He broke my damn sword!" He threw his what remained of his sword on the ground. The nasod approached ever slowly. "Damnit it all," Elsword said.

Aisha was about to say something, but Rena interrupted. She told Elsword, "Here, take these." She tossed Elsword the scabbard and a dagger hiding beneath her skirt.

Elsword caught both of them but just said, "What's the point? I don't believe this dagger can do anything against it and none of us can pull the sword out of the freaking case!"

Aisha shouted, "Well try again! You're the only one who can stop it!"

Elsword sighed and got up. With trembling hands, he picked up the scabbard and dagger and looked at the giant nasod. Elsword remembered back when he first picked tried to pull the sword out of its sheath. He couldn't. He sighed. "Round two, I guess."

As Elsword ran back to the nasod, Aisha started conversing with Rena. "Hey, what's up with this? We can easily take on the nasod by ourselves, you know. I'm pretty sure him beating it will only raise his ego. And if he can't, what then? He can't pull that sword out of the sheath; none of us can."

Rena smiled. "Just wait and see."

The nasod stood still as Elsword started climbing up again, as if it was mocking him and giving him a chance. Elsword shouted "I don't need you patronizing me!" and spun around and smacked the head with both the dagger and the sword, still in its sheath. The nasod tried to shake him off, but he held on to the edge of the nasod's shoulder. Elsword muttered to himself, "This is hopeless, but I have to keep going!" Elsword slashed at the beast with the sheathed sword again and predictably didn't really make a dent in it.

Aisha was watching from afar and said out loud, "What the hell is he doing?"

Elsword shouted out, "I have to keep going! I have to protect everyone! Give me back the El!" Elsword took another swipe at the head with both the dagger and the sword, but instead of hitting it with the sheath, a rune appeared on the sheath and it came off, and Elsword hit the head with the full force of a proper sharp sword. He didn't even notice this and continued his assault.

And continue he did until the nasod was finally downed. Elsword panted and let go of the sword, and it vanished into thin air. Elsword threw up his left fist and bought it down, creating a rune explosion on his left fist. He twirled around and took the sword out from a sheath that came out of nowhere and twirled both the sword in his left hand and the dagger in his right around, trying to get used to this new combat style.

Rena ran over to Elsword and congratulated him. She said in her normal carefree cheerful voice, "Good job Elsword! You did it. AND you even managed to get that sword out of its sheath. Nice work."

Aisha blinked. She said, "What just happened?"

Elsword nonchalantly said, "I don't know. It just kind of came to me." Elsword gave Rena her dagger back and summoned the sword. He said, "You know what this is, don't you?"

Rena nodded. "It's name is Conwell, a long lost treasure. It was imbued by its creator with the power to summon a great sword at will. But, there's a catch. It chooses who gets to summon it, and it chose you."

Elsword looked at the Conwell. It looked rather dull, but any expert swordsman or blacksmith know how sharp a blade is, and it definitely isn't dull. He asked, "But why did it choose me now? It didn't work a day ago."

Rena said, "Well, maybe it heard about your determination to see things through just now. It doesn't matter why, just that it did."

Aisha placed her hand on Elsword's shoulder. She said to him, "You should feel proud of yourself, Elsword. You're the chosen one. Literally."

Elsword let go of the sword and watched it disappear again. He said, "Well, we lost Wally didn't we?"

Rena nodded, and she said, "Don't worry, we'll catch him later. We have to get you a new sword soon, don't we?"

Elsword protested, "I don't need a new sword! I can summon this one at will-" he pulled Conwell out of its sheath with his right hand, "-see?"

Rena looked down at the floor and sighed. "What a waste. Conwell wasn't meant for being out forever as a user's main sword. You're wasting its potential if you do that. You're supposed to use it to aid your normal combos so you attack even faster."

Aisha inquired, "So... dual wielding?"

Rena confirmed that.

Elsword said, "Alright fine. Dual wielding really does sound cool, but we have to go now! Rena, can I borrow your dagger?"

Rena winked at him. "Sorry, this one's mine!"

Aisha teased, "I'll bet you were doing a lot of damage with just the sheath alone. You didn't even need to pull it out to win, Sir Sheath Knight!"

Elsword clenched his teeth and said, "Shut up. Wally, we're going to get you! Later."


End file.
